Couple Oneshots
by punctured-hearts
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about Naruto couples. Please review and sujest more idea's and couples. P&T, Chapter two: The great war rages on, no happy endings here. Warning: Character Death!
1. Spring Wonderland

A/N: I am starting a story that contains a bunch us couple one-shots, for now most will be Neji and Tenten, shoot me, I don't care, I love this couple, and they are so cute!

By the way, I do not do boy boy or girl girl couples, but please suggest (sp?! oh how I suck)Oh how I suck) couples, don't be offended if I say no, cause most likely I can't use that couple, and give me idea's for more stories in reviews! P&T

_Thinking _

"Talking"

**Sound Effect **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or have rights to the plot idea or anything.

Inspiration: It was snowing where I live in Canada in MARCH! SPRING!! GAWD!

Couple: Neji and Tenten

Spring Wonderland?!

Tenten sat there on her bed, she had just opened her curtain, not really looking at the weather and she opened the window, only to have an avalanche of snow come her way.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Tenten brushed of all of the snow and closed her window and curtains.

Snow. Or how she hated it so. (A/N: Oh the rhyming.)

She was to train with Neji today. And she could and would not train in the snow. But she went any way, after her battle with her inner which seemed to pop up in her head quite often and randomly lately.

Tenten walked in the snow in her warmest coat she owned, along with a scarf, and gloves, and to top it all off she was in a horrible mood, cursing the whole way to the training grounds.

Tenten HATED snow.

Neji looked outside to see snow. He winced. He _knew _that Tenten would be in a horrible mood today, no matter what he did.

Tenten was almost at the training grounds; a few people had stopped and stared at her if they heard her swearing so badly at the snow. She just snarled at them and they hurried away, scared she would start cursing at them.

Mothers had to cover the ears of their children playing in the snow as Tenten went by.

"Tenten…"

Tenten jumped at the sound of someone calling her name. She then slipped on some ice when she was turning around and fell onto the chest of the male who _was _behind her.

The person who she tripped onto also fell, they landed on the snow. Tenten landing on top of the boy.

"Neji!" Tenten gasped.

Neji grunted something hearable.

"Huh?" She asked.

Neji shook his head. "Get off please." He told her directly and discretely.

It took her a while to figure out why he said that. But when she did her face was as red as a tomato.

"I'm sorry Neji!" She exclaimed. She hurried off of him. Bad idea. He got up just in time for her to slip again, on the same patch of ice.

_Shit… _

But before she hit the ice she was grasped by a warm pair of arms and brought towards a warm body.

She sighed again.

"Sorry about that Neji." She said looking down. She liked Neji now. I mean, it kinda came unexpectedly. She did not like him when younger, but as they grew closer and Lee and Gai-sensei left. They would train together, alone for hours on end. And soon enough Tenten grew her first major crush on him. Her only crush.

_But Neji would never like me; I'm just his sparring partner and teammate. Nothing more._

The truth is, as Lee and Gai-sensei left, Tenten and Neji always were on missions together, alone. And Lee and Gai-sensei has their own teams once again.

Neji only nodded in response.

"Are we training today?" She asked. She was seriously gunna blow if he said yes.

"No… But I thought we could…" He looked away. "Never mind." He muttered about to turn away.

"Hang out?" She asked. He nodded.

They walked around. Not really talking about anything. But soon it started to snow again. She was going to pop.

"ARGGG!!"

Neji raised his eyebrow.

"Ehehe." She laughed.

"It's just… I…"

He just walked forward with her.

"I hate snow… and I get in a really bad mood."

"I noticed."

She smiled embarrassed.

"I don't mind snow, when it's supposed to come. I mean yeah, December, January, and February at most. But MARCH?!" She almost yelled that last part. "I mean _come on_!"

Neji smirked.

"I mean, were are all the flowers and blossoms?!"

Neji laughed at her reaction.

"Yes, But in my eyes, you are my flower of spring."

A/N: Corny ending much!. Oh well. More to come:

Next Up: Ice Cream – Tenten has an ice cream addiction to deal with.

I may not do that on…

Next: Piggy Ponytail! – Ino and Shikamaru have an annoying daughter who keeps bugging them saying Piggy ponytail! And tugging on the ponytail.


	2. I Will Remember You

A/N: Here is another story! Very sad to write. Listen to song: Angle By Sarah McLachlan. And other sad songs such as Slipped Away, By Avril, or look up on YouTube: titanic - instrumental rmx, and look at one called: Sad story.

Warning, this is not one of those happy ending stories really, so please don't be mad cause of that.

**Legand:**

**The itatic parts are the past, and the ones not are the present.**

I Will Remember You

_The war raged on, shinobi everywhere. Akatsuki had many strong shiobi on their side. Konoha was not doing so well, many Shinobi seriously injured or killed. But no one was giving up._

_The woman and children were already down and into safety. Flashes of blood everywhere, dead and almost dead bodies sprawled out against the blood stained concrete. A sight no one should see. _

The dim moon light shone down on the shinobi who stood under a sakura tree. The candles scattered around the tree cast a soft glow on the sakura tree. The arrangement of flowers made the moment even more beautiful.

_Screams pierced the pure black sky. More bloodshed has been made. Akatsuki and others ran through the village, killing anyone who got in the way. All of this bloodshed, for one reason. One person._

_'Neji!' a young woman's scream rang through the clearing. Heads turned to were the scream came from. There was a shadowy figure bent over an unmoving form. Crying._

_A person started towards them, before a kunai sped in front of their vision, missing then narrowly, bringing them back into the real problem. Fighting for the others lives._

Tears streaming down the faces of others. One girl stood alone, eyes cold as stone. Her emerald eyes were unable to shed the crystal like water.

A dark figure walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back against his neck, her eyes still not showing signs of tears. He slipped his head onto hers as tears were slowly falling from his onyx eyes.

_A ninja was holding a body in his arms. It looked mysteriously dead. But the man was not crying over the body, but merely protecting it._

"_Byakugan!" A woman in her late teens early twenties exclaimed. She looked around to see many dead bodies and few alive. She was holding her breath, looking for certain people while she could. Naruto stood beside her. Holding her shoulder. They were the only two alive in the moon lit clearing, everyone else was dead. _

"_I see Shikamaru, protecting Ino, who is using her jutsu. I can see Tenten hovering over body…" Her eyes widened, but soon closed. "Neji… she is hovering over Neji. He is barely alive though. Close to death. And I cannot see neither Sasuke nor Sakura." She told her boyfriend._

_Naruto nodded. "We must help them before it's too late." The couple ran off towards the clearing Neji and Tenten were waiting for aid._

A pregnant woman stood silently, her hand intertwined with her husband's. The stood there. Tears flowing freely from their eyes. Hinata touched her stomach. The child was to be born soon. Naruto looked at her, his eyes filled with concern.

_Tenten's eyes were filled with tears, flowing freely. She could not stop, and no one, not even the members of Akatsuki interfered. She was crouched over the almost dead Neji, trying to heal him with what little chakra she had, and the little she knew about healing. _

_She had just got engaged with Neji this day. She had been over whelmed with joy. Until the war started all those hours ago. It seemed like days had gone by and Neji was only sinking farther into death. _

_In another clearing not too far away from Tenten and Neji fought Sasuke and Sakura. They stood side by side. Fighting Zetzu of Akatsuki. And they were very close to winning but nothing was certain. _

'_Shit.' Sasuke thought. 'My Katana (sword, I can't remember name and all) is way over there… and I have Zetzu in a perfect position to kill.' _

_Sakura noticed that Sasuke did not have his Kanata. She saw it covered in blood across the clearing. She looked over at Sasuke, she saw him look over his shoulder trying to find something. His Kanata. Sakura ran over to it and picked it up, she flipped over someone who got in her way and threw the sword in Sasuke's direction. _

'_Please catch this Sasuke.' "Sasuke!" She yelled. He turned at caught the sword with ease. And quickly cut off Zetzu's head without warning._

_Sasuke collapsed to the ground and so did Sakura. He did it. But soon she would need to get up again to fight some more._

Tenten stood there, arms limp at her sides. Crystalline tears slid down her cheeks. Masculine arms slid around her neck and she was braced in a tight squeeze of comfort.

Tenten looked behind her and there stood her sparring partner and soon to be husband. The wedding only two days away, yet tears flowing of not happiness. In some eyes, the tears were of hatred and others pure depression.

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

Neji stood behind Tenten, as she turned around he could see the pain in her eyes. He lightly kissed the top of her head. He could tell she had never gotten over all of death that happened a year ago today. No one did. It was still in their hearts and always would be even after death. The pain never washed away, not yet.

Sobs of people all around, tears were flowing from almost every one's eyes, no matter who they were. Sasuke stood there, arms around Sakura's waist, her head leaning against his neck. Naruto stood beside his wife and soon to be child. Family and friends of the dead had gathered there today to remember those who gave their lives to save their loved ones.

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

_Ino looked over at Shikamaru, her eyes showed true love and pain. Shikamaru's eyes showed the same thing, they knew their chance of death was major and surviving this would be hard, but together, they would be happy. Together forever. _

_It had been raining for some time now. The rain was beating down hard on the two who secretly loved each other. Pein was killing many people and no one could seem to stop him. Shikamaru and Ino fighting for those they loved, for each other._

_Shikamaru noticed Pein's plan. He ran over to Ino as a poison gas was release. One that would kill you in one minute or less. By the look in her eyes she knew what was going to happen. No words were exchanged. People were collapsing dead all around them. _

_Shikamaru hugged into, they both fell to the ground in each other's arms. The life slowing being sucked out of them both. Shikamaru did something he thought he would never do, he kissed Ino, looking in her eyes, knowing they were going to die together._

_Ino kissed Shikamaru with the last strength she had in her. She rested her forehead on his; she told him her last words. "I love you." And he returned those words as Pein walked over to them, a mask on his face protecting him from the harmful poison around them. _

_He kneeled down beside them. "Too bad you are going to die... huh?" _

_The last strength Shikamaru had, he ripped off Pein's mask. Pein had inhaled the gas. He was to die too. Shikamaru and Ino held each other tight, until darkness consumed them both._

_The light seeped through the clearing, dead bodies lay everywhere alone and without their loved ones. All except for two people, who lay in each other's arms. _

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

Sasuke walked up with a flower in his hand beside Sakura, whose tears were finally streaming down her cheeks. Neji and Tenten followed, also holding a flower in their hand, then came Naruto and Hinata.

Many flowers were lain onto the graves.

Here lies those brave who fought and died in the Great War:

Yamanaka Ino

Shikamaru Nara

Lady Tsunade

"_The war has been won, but many lives lost, those who loved each other and were friends of many." Naruto declared to the many people blow. We will honour them always and they will always be in our hearts." The new Hokage told everyone. "And I will protect you forever as Tsunade did and always will!"_

A/N: Ta da? This was really sad for me to write. Thanks to SharinganProdigy, who helped me with some of the lines for more detail and all.

Thanks, please read and review.


	3. Water Fight

A/N: This happened to me

A/N: This happened to me! Well not the fall in love thing, or any of that kissing stuff, just the water fight, AND the fall. 8D, me and my friend Kyle were a bit hyper. Oh and the apple crisp thing!

Water Fight!

**Squirt**

**Glare**

**Squirt Squirt.**

**Glare Glare**

**Smile**

Sasuke and Sakura were standing in the kitchen. He and Sakura had just finished making and eating homemade Apple Crisp. It was really good.

And now Sasuke was standing there was a wet face and lightly wet hair.

"Sakura… why the hell did you just squirt me with a water bottle." (Those little spray bottle to discipline your pets)

"Because… I wanted to loosen you up." She smiled.

Sasuke raised his eyes brow. He looked beside her, and there was another squirt bottle. He quickly grabbed it and squirted her back, making it look like she had just cried, it made her make up run. She glared.

"Oh, you're going down!" She squirted him again, and he did so back, and soon they were running around the house getting the floors, them self's and every thing around them wet.

They were both soaked about 20 minutes later. Sakura was currently running from Sasuke, she was running in the hall way on the tile right beside the stairs.

**SLIP**

"Owwww." She smirked and burst out laughing, he went over to her laughing as well, and went to go grab her arm to left her up, but he also fell down. And landed beside her, she tried to get up and ended up slipping onto him and their lips met for the first time.

The End

The end, yay, bad cause im bored

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
